Akershus
by Carlo Santos
Summary: In 2009 at the famous Oslo castle, Europe's five Princesses give an American collegian a one-of-a-kind learning experience that transforms him forever! Educational & based on a true story. Rated K, but subject matter's K-T for some college-level material.
1. Introduction: The Leadership Class

_**Opening Author's Notes**  
I apologize for my absence—but my pen's been busy with a running text and photo account I've been keeping for myself, my family and my friends of my surreal time here at the Disney College Program in Orlando. Speaking of that…  
I've long enjoyed writing my fan fiction based on real-life events or events from my own life, but this is the first entire story that I feel I can say up front is based on a true story from my life, so I really hope I can get this right for you guys.  


* * *

_What you are about to read about is the craziest learning experience I've ever had—and in this case, I mean the good sort of crazy. And as someone with a 1440 SAT (on the old scale out of 1600), 35 ACT, a high school QPA over 4 and a trio of school journeys to Spain, Washington and China (in that order, with the last trip being actual study abroad less than 3 months before the Olympics) that is not something I say every day. Still, I know that nothing could have prepared me for what I experienced that summer on my latest school journey, which was to Norway.

It began on a warm and sunny late May afternoon at the University of Oslo, where a special class was letting out for the day after its introductory first session. It was a prestigious leadership class taught by a retired Air Force colonel named Scott Duncan and drawing students from all over the globe—including myself. Many of my classmates were chatting about what they wanted to do now that we were free for the day—without any homework, no less—and two of them gave me an idea that would set me down a one-of-a-kind path.

"There's been reports of people other than soldiers inside Akershus after it closes!" I heard someone whispering excitedly.  
"Yeah, and that's not the strangest part." Another replied. "Troops and police have tried to get in, but they haven't been able to open any doors outside of their area."  
"They did see animals prancing about the fortress—and women singing from the higher reaches." The first one said, adding, "And that's still not the strangest part of all—every morning, when they've been able to take a look, it's looked like nobody's been in there after hours! Do you think it might be ghosts?"  
"Maybe the ghosts of some Viking rulers…" The other responded.

Not able to suppress my curiosity after hearing that, I decided to go inside if the gate was unlocked as far as I dared and see for myself. So just after 9:00 that evening—just after closing—I walked as if I was headed to an evening class, backpack and all, down towards the palace and found the gate indeed unlocked. Once inside, I saw what my classmates had been talking about—there were deer, rabbits and squirrels happily prancing about the courtyard as if it really was home to them and I could hear women singing from what sounded like the second floor of a nearby building.  
I also took time to take in the palace itself—or, rather, the palace and fortress. Akershus was built in the late 1290s by King Hakon V of the Vikings in response to an earlier attack on Oslo and was first presided over by Viking rulers who used it both for welcoming guests and for military purposes, as its proximity to the sea made it a very strategic position—in fact, so strategic that whoever ruled Akershus ruled Norway. Currently, it hosts the Norwegian Armed Forces Museum, the Norwegian Resistance Museum, the Norwegian Royal Mausoleum and a joint modern headquarters for Defence Staff Norway and the Norwegian Ministry of Defence—and still hosts elaborate state banquets in its banquet halls.

I turned and noticed something else very interesting parked outside one of the buildings—an elaborate silver carriage with a shape that reminded me of a pumpkin. I didn't know the royals of Europe as well as the locals did and I still don't, but I knew no current king, queen, prince or princess who owned that carriage and I was pretty sure it wasn't a Viking carriage.  
One thing was clear—the situation was even crazier than I thought. I also now realized that with every step I took that wasn't directed towards a gate, I was becoming more and more amazed that some force wasn't hurling me out onto the road or into the North Sea, and it wasn't the soldiers stationed on the east side. It was almost as if something was inviting me to come in.  
Realizing that, I wanted to comply and take a look inside the buildings, but I also knew that there was a possibility that there was malicious intent behind the hospitable façade. _To be here or not to be here, that is the question,_ I thought, trying to sense the truth in the surrounding air. Then the other voice inside said reassuringly, _If they wanted to kidnap or kill, they would've let those soldiers and police officers in and done just that, and it would've really been all over the news by now. I think you'll be okay._  
I looked at the door of the closest building. It was partly open, revealing the lights on inside. I crossed myself and pushed it open.  


* * *

_**Closing Author's Notes**  
I know I've revealed quite a bit about what this story's about—including who will appear—with this first chapter, but I can confidently say I've still got a lot more up my sleeve this time around. I also don't anticipate my chapters being as long as they typically are, so I don't believe I'll leave you guys waiting too much longer for the next chapter.  
Please read and review—I really hope you guys have enjoyed this start._


	2. Orientation: Be Our Guest

**_Opening Author's Notes  
_**_I've been much busier with things than I thought I'd be, but I'm glad I could finish off this chapter for you guys now.  
Because of what transpired, the organization concept is inspired by Mitch Albom's Tuesdays With Morrie_,_ meaning that the chapter titles will include things like "Orientation," "Lesson 1," "Midterm," and so on._  
_Hope you really enjoy it!_

* * *

Once inside and relieved that I hadn't been discovered—at least by anyone looking to hurt me—I found that it really was a welcoming place. It was very well lit, as there were many ceiling and wall lamps, although they had been updated to take electric lights instead of candles. The walls varied between smooth gray and smooth tan stone, with many archways being made from the smooth gray stone, and some walls had also been wallpapered the shade of red seen in the Norwegian flag with some gold accents. In some places, the ceiling was in an A shape like one might find in a traditional Norwegian stave church, and the wooden inner layer of the roof and also the wooden trusses that held it up were visible. It wasn't done in a manner that would make the place seem more impoverished, though—it was clearly the work of artisans, giving off an air of Nordic grandeur.

After a few minutes of exploration, I was in a hallway when a door next to me opened without warning and a thin but healthy-looking man with brown hair in a short ponytail and an outfit straight out of the 18th century—dress shoes, high socks, pants and a tailcoat—stepped out. I had a feeling I had heard about him somewhere, but I couldn't yet connect the face to a name or anything else.

"_Bonsoir! Comment allez-vous?"_ He asked me, smiling. ("Good evening! How are you?")  
"Oh!" I said, clearly very startled but managing to keep my wits about me enough to reply,_"Ça va. Et vous?"_ ("I'm okay. And you?")  
He understandably must not have expected me to know French, because his eyes widened and his smile grew before he responded, _"Très bien. Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait—je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."_ He told me. ("Very good. Please excuse me—I didn't mean to scare you.")  
"_Oh…ne vous en faites pas, s'il vous plait."_ I said, grinning nervously after racking my brain to find the words. ("Don't worry, please.")  
He nodded and then said, now audibly impressed, _"Vous parlez français très bien!"_ ("You speak French very well!")  
"_Merci beaucoup." _I said, then opting to explain, _"Je peux le lire bien et l'ecrire bien, mais je dois apprendre comment le parler—"_ ("Thanks a lot. I can read it well and write it well, but I need to learn how to speak it—")  
"_À pleine vitesse?"_ Lumiere asked, reading my concern. ("At full speed?") After I nodded, realizing what he was saying, he said reassuringly, _"Ne vous en faites pas—c'est plus qu'assez bien."_ ("Don't worry, it's more than good enough.")

"_Merci."_ I replied, now smiling instead of nervously grinning.  
"_Permettez-moi de me presenter correctement—et de pratiquer mon anglais._ My name is Lumiere." (The French part was "Allow me to introduce myself correctly—and to practice my English.")  
He bowed to me as if I was a visiting dignitary, and I simply chuckled, both appreciative of and surprised at the respect and unable to bring myself to tell him he didn't have to for me.  
"Carlo. Pleased to meet you." I said, also bowing but also reaching out with my left hand tucked under my right arm (a Korean gesture of respect I had learned while taking Tae Kwon Do) and shaking his hand. Just as we stood upright, though, I managed to connect the face to the name and the name to the story—and found myself rocked by a realization.

"Wait a minute…" I said, voicing it out loud. "If you're here, then _she_ must be here!"  
"Quite right!" Lumiere responded, his smile growing as he knew just who I meant. "And if you are as smart as I think you are, _mon ami_, you'll know it's no secret that Belle's not the only princess here tonight."  
Another realization slammed into me with even greater force. Even though I knew my life was no longer in danger as I had feared it might be, I still felt rattled as if I had nearly been run over by the carriage I had seen earlier—_Cinderella's carriage!_ I realized it with a thrill that both excited me and scared me out of my wits. _What in God's name have I just walked in on? How many princesses of myth—no, wait, __**supposed**__ myth—are convening here?_ It was a question that I was asking myself frantically as my mouth hung open.  
"Just how many of them have gathered here?" I asked tremulously, when I was able to find my voice.  
"Oh, I'm not about to tell you." He answered. "What I can do, though, is show you something one of our friends has made ready for you."

He took me into the room he had come out of. A dressing cabinet and a screen were inside, and he motioned towards the former. I nodded nervously and did so, and found that inside was a white _barong Tagalog_, a semi-transparent Filipino dress shirt made from pineapple fibers and featuring some embroidered patterns, along with a pair of white dress pants with an inch-wide red stripe down either side overlaid with the NC State crest, a black leather belt and a pair of black dress shoes with buckles. I recognized the last two items as the same belt dress shoes I had brought from home, only polished.  
My eyes went wide at the sight, and as I turned back to Lumiere, my face revealed that I both understood and couldn't believe it as I asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
He smiled and nodded. "Belle and the others finished up with dinner upstairs less than an hour ago, but they would like to invite you to have dinner with them while tea is brought out."  
It was an offer I couldn't refuse—but thankfully, this one was made with honey instead of vinegar and I knew my life was definitely not in danger.  
When I spoke again, though, my voice initially actually betrayed a twinge of guilt at another realization, this time a worrying one, "I feel bad for dropping in out of nowhere—as much as I hear you people like welcoming guests even on short notice—but if they really insist on me being there, then who am I to refuse?" I smiled nervously at the end, afraid of screwing up in front of royalty.  
"There's a good boy!" Lumiere said, helping to dispel those fears and making my smile a genuine one. "Don't worry—you seem like the type who'll be more than just fine."

After I put down my backpack, stepped behind the screen, changed and came back, tucking my undershirt in but leaving the _barong_ hanging out as is the custom when wearing it, Lumiere tried to pick up my backpack with a strap in each hand—not knowing I had a lot in it, as it contained my textbook, some added books, and the binder I had brought to class—and buckled under it, not as used to its weight as I was.  
"_Mon Dieu_, this is heavy!" He exclaimed. "Are you also a student, Carlo?"  
"Yes, sir." I said, moving over quickly. "Tell you what—let's take a strap between us and carry it that way."  
"_Merci."_ He said appreciatively as I took the right strap while he took the left.  
"_De rien."_ I responded with a grin that he returned. (_"De rien"_, loosely translated, is French for "It's nothing", so it can be used to say, "You're welcome.")  
After we had lifted it, it was merely back out the door and up a nearby flight of stairs to the dining room. Lumiere pushed it open and led me inside—and my eyes widened as I mouthed, "Wow…" before my mouth stopped working for a few moments.

It was a good-sized room, even more brightly lit than the others I'd seen, with doors on three sides and a set of interconnecting arching windows on the fourth offering a view of the courtyard and the water beyond, among other things. A wooden table was placed in the middle and had a vase of roses in the center and a number of seats around it, and from the center of the flat ceiling hung an antique but well-lit and venerable steel chandelier that looked like it dated back to the castle's Viking days. In between the table and the windows stood a woman with brown hair that was drawn up in a bun with a yellow band before cascading back down and wearing a yellow dress with matching gloves, all of which combined to make her instantly recognizable even though I couldn't see her face yet.  
"Belle, our visitor—a distinguished student and traveler!" Lumiere said, indicating me with a smile and making me go slightly red.  
She turned, and for what was to be the first of a number of times that night, I beheld a beautiful female face I had only previously seen in drawings and paintings or heard described in texts. And when I saw it, I couldn't believe two things—one, that I was getting to behold that face with my own eyes, and two, that it was adorned with a smile directed at me.  
Okay, make that three things, because third, she was also moving towards me and Lumiere.

"Thank you, Lumiere." She said, turning her smile towards him. He returned it and bowed his head momentarily before she turned back to me and asked, "How are you?"  
"Very good, ma'am." I said, before feeling obliged to voice my worry: "I still can't help but feel a bit like I'm crashing a party, though."  
"Oh, please don't worry about it." She told me reassuringly. "We could tell you weren't the sort of person who meant harm or who would tell the world that we were here and rob us of our privacy, so it wouldn't be kind of us if we didn't invite you to join us."  
"Thanks so much, ma'am." I said, bowing my head slightly.  
"You're very welcome." She replied, before asking. "Before I put it off any more, what's your name?"  
"Carlo, ma'am."  
"Pleased to meet you, then, Carlo." She said, extending her hand. Then, seeing me choose that moment to bow before shaking it (firmly but not too hard, as my father had taught me), her smile grew as she said, "Oh, thank you! Where are you from?"  
"North Carolina, ma'am." I replied.  
"Oh my, you really have come a long way, haven't you?" She asked, concerned. When I nodded with a small smile, she said, "Something tells me you're still recovering a little from the journey, so please take a seat—but help yourself to the appetizers first."

I looked in the direction she was indicating and saw that the central table was a round table with six seats. Five were set for tea, while one, which was clearly mine, was set for a three-course dinner. A little way beyond it was something I hadn't seen earlier—a smaller table featuring bread, cheese, salad, fruit, and cold meats and fish.  
"Thanks!" I said, and I gave her an appreciative smile that she returned before I took my plate and took a roll of bread, some shrimp, some diced pineapple and some raw and smoked salmon before I took my seat to find that my glass had been filled with orange juice while my back was turned and that Belle had taken the seat across from me—but hadn't touched her tea or the scones on her plate yet.  
"Thanks, ma'am, but you didn't have to wait for me." I said, flattered at the gesture.  
"No, please, Carlo, let me." She replied. "It wouldn't feel right if I had gone ahead before you were ready."  
"Thanks, ma'am." I said appreciatively.

I then tucked in not too quickly, but with relish—and for good reason, because it was all very good stuff, and the fact that I also got into a very good conversation with Belle while I was at it made it even better. The entrée that Lumiere soon brought out—mustard-glazed grilled salmon with roasted carrots and small potatoes—took things up yet another notch, as it was so delicious that it made me so intent on savoring it that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me until I heard her speak while I happened to have a forkful in my mouth.  
"Why, hello, Belle! And this must be the distinguished guest—how do you do?"  
I turned and saw another woman smiling kindly down at me. Her magenta and pink dress, long blond hair and gold necklace and crown left no doubt as to who she was—Aurora, better known as Sleeping Beauty.  
Forget smiling or gawking, though—the fact that she had taken me by complete surprise while I had food in my mouth meant that my reaction was quite different. Clearly startled, I quickly put a finger up and said a muffled "Mmm!" to ask her to hold on and then chewed and swallowed as quickly as I could.

"I'm sorry…did I come at a bad time?" She asked, clearly concerned. Looking back on it, the poor woman must have thought she startled me so much that I was about to choke.  
Meanwhile, I had quickly taken a sip to rinse my mouth and was finally able to get up, bow, extend my hand and say apologetically, "I'm sorry, ma'am—I just know you people wouldn't want me to talk with my mouth full!"  
"Oh, you are a perfect gentleman!" She said, shaking my hand and making me turn slightly red. "It's no wonder they're talking about you outside! Where are you from?"  
"North Carolina, ma'am." I said with a little more comfort, ease and pride as my nerves had eased a bit—while also pleasantly surprised that word of me was starting to swirl around among the princesses' companions—and that that word was of praise.  
"All the way from America?" Aurora asked, turning to Belle as if she couldn't believe it. When Belle nodded, she turned back to me and said, "That sounds like a very long magic carpet ride!"  
"It sure is." I said, remembering how I'd had to sleep on the way over since it had been a trans-Atlantic plane flight.

Once Aurora was also seated, she slipped into the conversation without missing a beat, and three minutes later, I was about halfway through the roasted carrots and potatoes when someone else entered the room.  
Even though I knew she was there because of the carriage, it still startled me when Cinderella came in. Again, her powder blue dress and hair band, black choker and blond hair drawn up in a bun made her unmistakable.  
"Hello there!" She said, smiling at Belle and Aurora before turning to me and saying, "This must be our esteemed guest—how are you? Oh, no—are you okay?"  
Her concern was due to the fact that I had another forkful of food in my mouth, and while my shock wasn't as bad as when Aurora had come in, I still found myself putting a finger up to ask for a moment before hurrying to chew, swallow and then have some juice to rinse my mouth without making a scene.  
"You'll have to excuse him, Cinderella." Aurora said with a smile. "He really does like to mind his manners, doesn't he?"  
"He sure does." Cinderella replied, relieved and now smiling again.

Meanwhile, I had finished and was now able to get up, bow and extend my hand. "Sorry about that, ma'am." I said, once again apologetically.  
"Oh, don't be." She replied, shaking it. "I'm definitely glad my Fairy Godmother helped you with your clothes tonight—you deserve it. I must say you remind me of Prince Charming with those red and white clothes and those manners. Hang on—what's that on the side?"  
She had seen the NC State crest atop my pants' red side stripes and was leaning and craning her neck slightly.  
"It's my school's crest, ma'am." I said with a grin, while one of my inner voices, still digesting that last bit of news, said, _Ah, so that's where my clothes came from tonight!_ I then added, "By the way, please tell her I said thanks."  
"I see! And I certainly will." She responded, adding, "You must be proud to represent it if its crest is here—something tells me this isn't your first trip far from home on its behalf."  
"It's true." I said, my smile growing. "I've been to Spain, Washington and China previously—and the last one was actual study abroad."  
"Really?" Cinderella asked, evidently both impressed and surprised, with Belle and Aurora not far behind. When I nodded, she said, "That's fascinating! We're definitely glad we can host you tonight after you've been traveling far and wide." Both Belle and Aurora nodded energetically at those words.  
"No—thanks for having me. It's been terrific so far." I said.

As Cinderella took her seat and joined the conversation seamlessly, I realized that because I'd managed to keep my wits and make very good initial impressions, my nerves were starting to dissipate, meaning I could enjoy myself more without fear of messing up. And that I did for the next three or four minutes until someone else entered when I was just finishing up the potatoes and carrots, saving a part of the salmon for last. This time, I had to think a little bit to recognize her, but the aqua green dress, seashell necklace and long red hair meant it surely had to be Ariel.  
"Hi there!" She said, waving. Then, seeing me, she asked, "Is this our honored visitor?"  
"It is indeed." Belle said as I got up again. "This is Carlo, all the way from North Carolina, which means he's from the same ocean you're from—but from the other side of it."  
"Really? Glad you could join us, sailor!" Ariel exclaimed. I grinned, and we all shared a laugh as I bowed and shook her hand before she looked at me as I stood back upright, scrutinized me curiously and said, "You definitely don't look like a typical American, though, so if I may ask, where are you from originally?"  
"My parents are from the Philippines, ma'am." I replied, before adding with an increased smile, "So you could say I'm either from the Atlantic or the Pacific and it'd fit."  
Cinderella, Aurora and Belle smiled at the response, and Ariel's eyes lit up as she laughed, shook my hand and said, "I'm impressed! You're really quick!"  
"I definitely agree—and I think it's definitely in part because he tries very hard to relate." Belle said, smiling at me before turning back to Ariel. "Lumiere told me a little earlier that he responded to him in French because he was greeted in French."

Two minutes later, I had finished cleaning my plate as Ariel took her first sip of tea and smiled. "Let me guess…almond spice?" She asked.  
"Yes. Belle, you must have figured this would be a good time for an old favorite, right?" Aurora asked.  
"I did." Belle replied, and they shared a grin before she added, "I picked it out before Carlo came in through the open gate, but now I'm even more glad that we're serving it at a time like this."  
"Speaking of that…" Ariel said, before taking the teapot, turning to me and asking, "Carlo, would you like some? We know not everyone takes tea, so we understand if you just want to stick to orange juice tonight."  
I looked at the teapot and then at them, still not quite able to believe it. "No, don't worry, I'm more than up for tea—but are you sure I can?" I asked cautiously, my voice betraying that fact.  
"Absolutely." Cinderella answered. Then, reading my worry, she said kindly, "Don't worry, Carlo—we insist." The others nodded as she finished.

"Thanks so much." I said fervently, and I held out my cup with both hands, adding, "I've never had almond spice before—not that I can remember, anyway…"  
Once Ariel had filled it and I could tell that it wasn't too hot, I took a long sip, and when I lowered my cup with a satisfied "Ahh…" that I might make after collapsing into a comfy chair at the end of a long day, I had a big grin on my face and the cup was half empty.  
"Isn't it refreshing?" Ariel asked. After I nodded, everyone's smiles grew, but before any of us could say anything else, our heads turned as one of the doors opened, and she was first to see who was coming in, saying, "Oh, hello, Snow White! Carlo, could you do us a favor and fill her cup?"  
"Absolutely." I replied fervently, briskly taking the teapot and filling the teacup at the last vacant seat, making sure not to fill it too full.

If I was relatively surprised at Ariel's attire, then Snow White's appearance marked a return to "instantly recognizable" territory thanks to her dress with the yellow skirt and red-trimmed blue top, plus the red cloak and short black hair with the red bow in it.  
"Hello, everyone!" She said pleasantly. Then turning to me, she added, making me go a little red, "And you must be the traveling scholar everyone's been talking about!"  
"Oh, yes. This is Carlo from North Carolina, Snow White." Cinderella said with a smile as I smiled, bowed and extended my hand.  
"He really is quite the voyager—Cinderella was just filling me in on how he's been both across the Pacific to China and across the Atlantic to Spain on school business. Fascinating, isn't it?" Ariel said.  
"Absolutely!" Snow White replied, shaking my hand and telling me, "I can see why you've been creating such a commotion out there with Lumiere, the Dwarfs and our other friends—you're not only handsome and have a keen mind, but you're also very well-mannered!"  
"Certainly." Belle said. Then she made me go even redder by saying, "And all that together certainly makes him a perfect prince, don't you think?"  
"Oh, yes." Snow White and Aurora said almost simultaneously as Cinderella and Ariel also nodded energetically.

"Oh, please, you're too kind. I really owe my manners to my parents." I said, chuckling shyly and shaking my head. My mother and father had given me pointers during functions over the years on being a good guest in settings like these, without which I certainly would have floundered in this situation.  
"Oh, the King and Queen?" Snow White asked.  
I nodded and replied, "You might be saying that."  
"They did a very good job of raising you, then!" She said sincerely, before adding, "Please sit down—you don't have to remain standing too long for any of us."  
"Oh, thanks!" I said, complying and taking another sip of tea as she also took her seat.

"You're very welcome. So what brings someone like you to Norway, Carlo?" She asked.  
"A prestigious leadership class. Our orientation was earlier today." I said. I then asked the question that was then begged: "And what brings all five of you here to Oslo, if you don't mind me asking? I know this is the most prestigious fortress and palace in all of Norway, but something tells me there's more to that."  
Looking back, I realize that they knew I was going to ask that question sooner or later—and were thus ready for it. Aurora found the other Princesses now looking at her and nodded, beginning, "Well, it started when we got a message from Ariel a week or two ago. She had been swimming around close to Oslo—it's not too far from Denmark to Norway as the dolphin swims, as she says."  
Ariel nodded, and the two of them shared a quick laugh before Ariel continued, not wanting to drop the narrative, "One evening when I was very close to the city, I took a peek above the surface and saw this place. I couldn't see inside from where I was, but it looked like it was old and maybe even deserted. When I returned to my kingdom on land, I asked around about it and found out what it was."  
"Once she knew what Akershus was, she asked the Queen of Norway—who happens to be a friend of ours—if she could visit. She not only said yes, but she also extended the invitation to the rest of us and added that we could bring any friends who wanted to come." Snow White finished. "We accepted immediately and arrived here yesterday—none of us had to travel terribly far, since the farthest any of us had to come was from France in Cinderella, Aurora and Belle's case. We've explored outside the city by daytime—hiding our belongings with the help of some magic—and explored this castle by night after closing. Some of our forest friends both old and new seem to like the place too, as you have probably seen by now." I nodded with a grin and laugh as she finished.  
"It's been fantastic so far. There's so many fascinating things to see here—we've had the chance to view the Armed Forces and Resistance Museums after hours and also see the outside of the armed forces headquarters. You can really sense how much this castle meant so much to the people of Norway long ago—as it does to this day." Cinderella said earnestly.  
"We all definitely made the right choice to accept the invitation to come—especially now that we've gotten to meet you too." Belle said.

"Oh, gosh, you're too flattering." I said with a chuckle.  
I felt as if lightning was in the air—that special sort of lightning that heightens the senses without the added effect of tension or fear and that I also recognized as the sort that also ensures that my brain is a sponge. Suddenly glimpsing an opportunity, I then added, "However, is it okay if I ask something?"  
"Definitely." Aurora replied, as the others nodded, allowing me to make a request that would prove pivotal.  
"My first true day of class—meaning my first day of instruction—is tomorrow. Would it be okay if I studied here after it lets out?"  
"Absolutely." Belle said, her smile widening.  
"Of course!" Cinderella said, nodding along with the others. "We really like that you not only offer talent, but an open mind and a kind heart, and we're honored that you want to learn in our midst."  
"I definitely agree." Ariel said, before a touch of energy disappeared from her voice for a few moments—and understandably so as she added, "Just one thing, Carlo. I've already let the others know—but of course I haven't had the chance to tell you yet—my father asked me in advance if I could help him with something tomorrow just off the coast. It shouldn't take more than a day at the most, but I may not be here to say hello tomorrow."  
"That's okay, Ariel." I responded, offering a reassuring smile because I knew that that night alone had given me more of an opportunity than most get—and that there was more to come than just the dessert that was now arriving. As it turned out, I had unwittingly enrolled in another course—and like earlier in the day in my public class, orientation had now finished and class was in session.

* * *

**_Closing Author's Notes  
_**_The Akershus descriptions are drawn from my memories and also some photos from studying at the Banquet Hall replica restaurant at the Norwegian Showcase at Epcot. Barring tea, I did have those very appetizers and that very entrée my first time there—Sunday, May 24th of last year. A good part of the dialogue with the Princesses and myself is based on quotes I remember from time I spent at Akershus, at the Hall of Fame and at Ariel's Grotto (for example, I actually did react that way when Aurora visited my table during that first dinner.) I also remember being very pleasantly surprised that I got to meet all five of them (Belle right through the door and the other four during dinner) even though I was a guy and even though I was on my own—and calling my mom just as dessert arrived and saying, "Mom, you're not going to believe what just happened to me!"__ And as you can guess, of course I didn't expressly have dinner with the five of them at the Banquet Hall, but it's still something I definitely recommend_.  
_Looking ahead, the next five chapters will each focus on a Princess and a lesson she either taught or reinforced with me corresponding with a quality valuable in leadership. That means things won't be in exact chronological order. Please read and review—I really hope you're enjoying this._


End file.
